


Rainy Day

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: On a rainy day, Honoka fantasizes in class about going home with Kotori – two umbrellas or one umbrella; which is more romantic?





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> HonoKoto, rain rain~ KotoHono rain rain~ =w=
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Honoka rested her chin on her hand as she gazed out the window to watch the rain; a steady fall which made the scenery almost entirely white.

Honoka glanced over to her ash grey haired girlfriend who had her golden eyes focused to the front of the class, which Honoka should be paying attention to, but it's math so of course she wasn't.

Honoka allowed her blue orbs to watch the rain again as her mind got busy with wondering what it'll be like going home with Kotori while it was raining.

_A bright orange umbrella and light green umbrella was up in the air as Honoka and Kotori walked side by side to head home._

" _It sure is raining a lot huh, Kotori-chan?" Honoka stuck her palm out of the cover of her orange umbrella to feel the rain._

" _Mm-hm. It's going to be the rainy season after all~" Kotori giggled at Honoka's fascination with the rainwater in her hand._

Honoka blinked as she focused back to the classroom, a small frown formed on her lips.

_If we both have umbrellas and walk home normally, it doesn't feel romantic at all!_

Honoka declared and decided on her next fantasy.

" _Kotori-chan, let's share an umbrella." Honoka suggests as she holds up her own._

" _Mmph!" Kotori nods and gets under Honoka's umbrella; the couple steps out of the school to walk home._

_At the beginning of their walk, Kotori places a hand over Honoka's that was holding the umbrella up._

_Next, Kotori linked her arms around Honoka's._

" _Kotori-chan?"_

" _This way we won't get wet~" Kotori reasoned while Honoka returned a small smile._

" _Kotori-chan is so smart!"_

_Kotori giggled and pulled Honoka's arm closer to her; all so she can be as close to her girlfriend as possible, while the gingerhead had little choice or space in the matter._

_Honoka gets_ _**very** _ _self-conscious about the heavenly softness on her arm._

_Flustered; Honoka was unable to keep the umbrella up properly and so Kotori gets wet._ _**Very wet** _ _._

" _Wah! I-I'm sorry, Kotori-chan! I didn't mean to let you get wet! Sorry!"_

_Honoka apologises profusely while trying her best to put Kotori under the umbrella again, only to be met with the sight of Kotori's uniform sticking splendidly to her skin; helping her marvellous curves to be even more pronounced._

Honoka slams her head on the table.

"Kousaka!" The teacher called angrily as she was surprised by the sudden thud.

"S-Sorry about that!" Honoka apologizes and hope that anyone who was looking will assume her red face was due to her head hitting the table.

The teacher just shook her head, already familiar with Honoka being the student that doesn't pay attention to math.

Honoka lets out a soft sigh, but feels the heat on her face rising when she caught Kotori's encouraging smile, sending a silent message of "Don't mind, Honoka-chan!"

Honoka returned a nervous smile before looking out the window again.

_One umbrella is too dangerous...I should stick with two..._

And thus begins Honoka's next fantasy.

_Out in the rain, Honoka used her left hand to hold up her umbrella, so that her right hand is free to hold Kotori's left._

" _Hehe~" Honoka beamed as she giggled to herself._

" _Honoka-chan seems happy~?" Kotori's mood naturally becomes more jolly when Honoka is happy._

_Honoka directs her huge grin to her girlfriend and nods._

" _Yup! Walking home with Kotori-chan, and getting to hold Kotori-chan's hand even though it's raining! I'm such a lucky girl!"_

_Honoka gives their connected hands a firm squeeze which Kotori returned, along with a wide smile of her own._

" _That makes two of us."_

" _Hm?" Honoka cocked her head to the side, not understanding the phrase._

" _I'm a lucky girl too because I have you, Honoka-chan." Kotori explains with a warm smile._

Honoka had a silly grin stuck to her face for the rest of the math lesson till the school bell signalling the end of school sounded.

* * *

"Honoka-chan, ready to go home?" Kotori smiled patiently at the gingerhead who was not done packing her bag.

"Ready in...three...two...one! Ready!" Honoka counted down as she threw her textbook, homework and pencil case in her bag as fast as she could.

Kotori giggled softly at how messy Honoka was being, but found it endearing as Honoka was rushing for her.

Standing outside the shoe lockers, Honoka finds out that two umbrellas was out of the question anyway.

"You really didn't bring your umbrella, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked a second time as she did not believe her ears the first.

Kotori wore a shy smile as she nodded. "I left my umbrella at home today..."

Kotori won't tell, at least not yet, but she left her umbrella at home on purpose as she knew Honoka would have an umbrella in the gingerhead's locker for rainy days.

"Well...Guess we'll be sharing one then." Honoka tried to push her earlier fantasy to the back of her mind as she opened her umbrella.

"You don't mind right? I could wait for the rain to-"

"Of course not! Let's go home together, Kotori-chan!" Honoka smiled broadly to blast away any form of doubt her girlfriend had about her not wanting to share an umbrella.

Kotori smiled as she went under Honoka's umbrella. "Pardon the intrusion~"

Honoka laughed. "You're welcome anytime here!"

Kotori joined Honoka in laughing as they made their way out of school.

* * *

Everything seems fine as Kotori did not stick too close to Honoka which would lead to hyperventilating or an extremely embarrassed ginger.

However, Honoka would have not been able to guess that Kotori timed her teasing.

"Next stop: Kotori-chan's house. Thank you for riding with Honoka and umbrella~"

Honoka pretended to be a train as she waited for Kotori to pull out her keys.

"Hehe~ Thank you for the ride, Honoka-chan." Kotori gave a sweet smile as she played along with Honoka's setting.

"You're welco-"

Kotori stepped closer to Honoka and pressed her body to the blushing gingerhead, planting a thank you kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Honoka's eyes widened as she dropped the umbrella from the surprise, the both of them getting wet by the rain.

"Ko...Kotori-chan..."

Kotori giggled and picked up the umbrella after some time. "How about you come inside to dry off? And wait for the rain to stop."

Honoka was still red in the face as she nodded silently.

_I'm glad everything went according to plan~_

**Author's Note:**

> Today, the wind at my side was so strong; you can hear the sound of each gust of wind, plus it made all the surrounding trees rustle and shake! Then came the heavy downpour!
> 
> And so, I was reminded of this story idea I had for Honoka And Kotori about 2 months ago. :'3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I love rainy days~ And so Rainy days + HonoKoto, makes a happy Miyuki! X'3
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~


End file.
